User talk:Daiku
Talkpage Archives: 1---2---3---4 So clean. That won't last long. Do you know when I will find out if i am a rollbacker or notIvjub 23:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry I didnt understand what you ment when you said "I'm afraid I don't have any power over user rights" Did you mean that you cant control when the poll ends?Ivjub 04:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) @Ivjub: Give it another two or three days. And if I forget, just remind me. But at the moment, it looks like you'll get your rollback rights. :) - Mata Nui Talk 14:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks Im excitedIvjub 01:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Srry something doent work on it for me it says errorGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 02:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry that was most akward and confusing. What happend was that my mom said that I had to start homework and then it was all saying error and I dont know if you can hear me and I am trying to get my point across I will try again nowGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I think I am nowGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 03:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my. Do block him please. 24.247.113.131 Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 03:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops I locked my userpage, and now I'm not an admin, so yeah, I can't edit it or anything? Help? There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 00:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was telling everyone that they shouldn't comment on 4Chan because the vandals would send a virus to their computer, like they did to mine. It's frustrating, because the loss of our computer wasn't good at all. I wanted to give a decent warning to everyone to stay off of 4Chan. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :...The vandals didn't send a virus to your computer, 4chann probably does that to everybody. You really should stay off of 4chann anyways... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool!! You're a Christian? Awsome!!!! Haidron 17:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) -Haidron Havn some trouble?:0Ivjub 23:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) about the new master lewa accountGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 16:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Whatever It is good fan made artGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 01:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok if you could do me another favor as you already know my computer is wierd and i was wondering if you could send me a message on olympics wiki if it isnt to much trouble sorry for having to ask againGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 03:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) http://olympics.wikia.com/wiki/Olympics_Wiki Shadow Kraata I was wondering if I could put up a pic of three Shadow Kraata (that I own) since we don't have any on the article... Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 01:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) They were released with the Rahkshi sets as Super Target edition back then along with a promo CD. I have three purple color Kraata (with a lvl 1, lvl 4, and lvl 5 faces) sitting on my desk; but wasn't sure to add an image to the article page since I know there is a chance it will be removed.... Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 06:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars page?! Just came on to check the recent updates and found this page that was recently made by someone that is not related to anything on here. Here is the link.... http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_sky_walker Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 11:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Inactive I'd like to warn you that you kinda went inactive. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I kinda had to demote you for inactivity. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC)